vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
A-wing Interceptor
Summary The RZ-1 A-wing Interceptor, often simply called the A-wing, was a type of small but well equipped starfighter manufactured by Kuat Systems Engineering, a subsidiary of the famous Kuat Drive Yards. It’s compact wedge shaped design was heavily inspired by the delta shaped Aethersprite-class light interceptor, also a product of Kuat, which was favoured by Jedi from 32 to 19 BBY. Production model A-wings saw use by various rebels cells throughout the galaxy as early as 18 BBY. During the Galactic Civil War, the heavily modified A-wings of the Alliance to Restore the Republic proved to be highly successful against Imperial Navy forces. A-wing squadrons would decimate many a TIE fighter squadron completely and even down quite a few imperial capital ships. Most notably, during the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, just three A-wings would manage to take down the colossal Executor, lead ship of her class and the second personal flagship of Darth Vader, and turn the tide of the space portion of the pivotal battle. Despite many shortcomings in the design, the A-wing, having proven its worth, would continue to see service with the New Republic. A-wings and successor models would continue to be a part of the New Republic Starfleet, and later the Resistance Navy, for up to the fourth decade after the culmination of the Galactic Civil War. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C with laser cannons. 7-A with concussion missiles Name: RZ-1 A-wing interceptor Origin: Star Wars Classification: Light multi-role starfighter (space superiority fighter, strike fighter, reconnaissance) Users: Bail Organa’s rebel cell, Phoenix Squadron, Alliance to Restore the Republic, New Republic Starfleet, The Resistance Length: 9.6 metres Width: 6.48 metres Height: 3.11 metres Material: Titanium armor fuselage and Transparisteel canopy Needed prerequisite for use: 1 trained pilot Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Town level+ with laser cannons (More than capable of taking out a transport shuttle at least as large and durable as something like a Maxillipede or Lamba-class. Overall comparable to the laser cannons of the TIE/ln at least). Mountain level with concussion missiles (Strike fighter grade concussion missiles should be more powerful than the likes of the missiles used in the Umbaran long range capital defence turrets, which have a yield of 100 Megatons each, and potentially up to 800 Petajoules. A barrage of these missiles can cause severe damage to the unshielded hull of something like an Imperial I or Imperial II line capital ship) Speed: Supersonic atmospheric speed (1,300+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (The second swiftest starfighter of the era. Its sublight engines allow it to easily attain exoatmospheric speeds comparable to or even greater than those of the Millennium Falcon and Carrion Spike). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with a Class 1 hyperdrive. Should thus be twice as fast as Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and capable of covering several thousand light-years in an hour) Durability: Large Building level+ without deflector shields (Should be no less durable than the standard imperial TIE/LN overall). At least Town level+ with deflector shields (Can take only a few shots from the laser cannons of the standard TIE/LN and seemingly only one or two from those of the TIE/IN before depleting) Range: Several kilometres with laser cannons, dozens of kilometres with concussion missiles. Weaknesses: * Difficult to master the craft and make the fullest use of its capabilities in combat (unless the pilot is Force sensitive). It thus has a lower survivability rate compared to the larger and even more versatile but less agile T-65B X-wing. * Laser cannons prone to malfunction and overheating. Difficult to maintain. * Deflector shields seemingly nowhere near as powerful as on larger dedicated strike fighters. Gallery A-wing 01.png|Unmodified production model|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:A-wing_01.png A-wing 02.png|Heavily modified version used by the Alliance Fleet|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:A-wing_02.png A-wing 03.png|RZ-1T two-seater trainer variant|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:A-wing_03.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Inanimate Objects